Owen Meets Dr Parker
by OCshipper
Summary: Dr Parker returns to Seattle to see Cristina, Owen Soon sends him away. One shot but might make a chapter story.


One shot in which Owen meets and decks the crap out of Dr Parker

It have been a few weeks since the death of Dr Thomas. He was the reason she stayed and eventually the reason she left. Fitting into life at Seattle was proving to be difficult, Owen was barely acknowledging her and her new mentor while friendly and competent simply did not measure up. Everything was different and it unsettled her. she had made her choice and was sticking with it, besides she was trying to find a way to reach out to Owen, and leaving would certainly hinder that.

Owen hunt was sat in his conference room/office he was in a black mood. The tumbler of whiskey he held helped calm him, since she came back he needed that pick me up more often than not. Damn her why when he was working out his life did she have to come back? He was trying his best to act like he didn't care but of course he did she was the love of his life "damn her" he cursed. He was interrupted from his thoughts by knocking on his door. He looked up most people knew not to disturb the Chief of Surgery when he was in this particular mood it did not end well. He sighed and slammed down his glass, "I swear if its another intern complaining about Cristina being mean to them I'll make her look like a pussycat." He growled under his breath. "Come in" he shouted sharply.

The door opened it wasn't an intern, it was a man he had never seen before I'm his life. The man was of medium height with the typical middle aged spread and salt and pepper hair. Confused Owen stood up and held out his hand. "Chief Owen Hunt and you are?"

The man smiled and firmly shook the red heads hand. "Dr Rex Parker, head of Cardio at Mayo Clinic Rochester, pleased to meet you sir."

Owen was confused this man was Cristina's old boss was he here to drag her back or to tie up loose ends either way he couldn't help groan everything was always extra complicated with that damn women... He pointed to a chair and grabbed a seconded whiskey tumbler, "Please sit down and maybe a whiskey? I'm afraid it helps the paper work write itself faster." The two men sat In silence both unaware of each others relationship with Dr Yang. The older man spoke first he was eager to see Cristina again, even though she had left so quickly he was sure she would be thrilled to see him. "Well isn't this funny, I have business with one of your surgeons, Dr Cristina Yang, she left under tragic circumstances and well I'm here to discuss a personal matter with her."

Owen was shocked, Cristina was such a private person what personal business could she have with his man unless...surely she wouldn't of started a relationship with this man? He knew her well, and history did like to repeat itself, Colin Marlowe, Burke. He sighed and really just had no energy for this. "Right I see I will page her to my office if you don't mind waiting?" He paused wondering if he asked, the man would tell him what ever this personal business was. "Can I ask what this personal matter is? Dr Yang is a member of my staff and obviously she left here and stayed with you only a short time and well the reasons for returning are hazy.."

Dr Parker considered this for a moment, "Well Chief, Dr Yang made a friend in one of our most respected surgeons, he was due to retire but was finding it hard to let go, Cristina didn't agree with this and when he died in her OR she decided it was time to leave. Dr Thomas has no living relatives or real friends and it seems Cristina was the recipient of his will. He left everything to Dr Yang And I decided to tell her in person because well we are close Dr Yang and I."

Owen was saddened for Cristina how hard that must of been for her to go through loosing yet another close friend and a father figure in all that. Clearly she was trying to move past that part of her life he was pretty certain Dr Parker would not be a welcome face. "I see well she will be here soon, perhaps you will excuse me." With that he left the room not needing to this reunion.

He almost bumped into Cristina on his way out the room, "Sorry...I mean you paged?" She asked hopefully, she was desperate for him to talk to her or anything."

"Yes I did, your colleague Dr Parker is here, I will wait outside Cristina it seems you too have important things to discuss." He tried to hide the hide the hurt in his voice,"

Cristina on the other and was furious, how dare he come here and talk about her to her friends and colleagues. "Owen whatever your thinking I promise you it isn't as bad as you think, wait here please I have very little to say to this man and I will be back."

She stormed into the room and slammed the door, "What in the hell are you doing here? And what's more how dare you discuss my personal life like you were a part of my life. Do you know who that is? No you don't, you don't know anything, and you don't need to be here, I am not Interested in you that way, our association is over and done with do I make my self perfectly clear?" Cristina was furious as if Owen wasn't hurt enough she had this guy here making everything ten times worse.

"Cristina sit down, I'm not here because of our sexual encounters I'm here to inform you that you are Dr Thomas sole heir. He left you everything oh and your car was impounded so you might like to return to Minnesota to retrieve it. So the Chief of surgery seems like a great guy I understand he was a major in the army."

At the mention of Dr Thomas her expression soften, she sat in the chair Owen had recent vacated, he must of literally changed his will weeks even days ago. She missed the old guy. "okay, the lawyers can come meet me here and I'll arrange for my car to be brought here I guess you can go now..." She stood up to leave, "oh and your right he is a good guy, the best in fact but not that it's any of your business." She walked out the room trailed by Parker, who by now as pretty darn shocked. He looked at Owen and Cristina and made to leave. "I will see you around Cristina and pulled her in for a hug, it was not well received by Cristina.

Owen couldn't take anymore and swung his fist, hitting the mans jaw, it hurt like hell but damn it was satisfying. Parker staggered back clutching his now swollen jaw. "Keep your slimy hands of my wife, oh and It's Dr Yang to you." He walked off leaving them too it. Cristina looked at Parker who was pretty shocked to find he had been sleeping with this mans wife. "Oh yeah I'm married did I not mention that? Colour yourself surprised. Goodbye Dr Parker" She ran off to find Owen.

The end.


End file.
